


Miscalculation

by Beaelry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, TaoRis - Freeform, XiuHan - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaelry/pseuds/Beaelry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossposted auf Asianfanfics!<br/>Die deutsche Übersetzung zum großartigen englischen Original von bd8d94!</p>
<p>Kyungsoo dachte, er würde schon alles und jeden kennen. Er wusste, wer ineinander verliebt war, er konnte die bösen Jungs von den guten unterscheiden. Er wusste, dass die Antwort 42 war. Aber er kann nicht anders, als sich selbst anzuzweifeln, als alles, was er glaubte zu kennen, um ihn herum langsam zerfällt. Vielleicht wusste er ja doch überhaupt nichts...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do Kyungsoo ist ein pessimistischer Junge, der, kurz gesagt, fast alles und jeden hasst. Kris Wu und seine schreckliche Gang, in der auch Kim Jongin ist, sind da keine Ausnahme.</p>
<p>Alles ist dieses Jahr seltsam. Beste Freunde streiten sich. Seine Freunde gehen auf Partys und verlieren ihre Unschuld. Er schließt Freundschaft mit dem Feind. Und dieser Junge, dieser mysteriöse Junge, schreibt ihm Nachrichten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miscalculation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211339) by bd8d94. 



> T/N: Die englische Story ist quasi komplett (bis auf Spin-Offs), die Übersetzung allerdings nicht! Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um dran zu bleiben.
> 
> O!A/N: ACHTUNG: Enthält teils Gewalt. Sexuelle Inhalte, Vergewaltigung. Leicht depressiv (Angsty... es gibt leider keine direkte deutsche Übersetzung). (Nebensächliche) Untreue. Sehr vage Erwähnung von Selbstmord. Mobbing. Halbwegs-missbrauchende Beziehung (Nicht körperlich, aber psychisch.)? Ehrlich gesagt spielt psychologischer Missbrauch hier eine relativ große Rolle. Kitsch ist nicht meine Art, aber ich werde ab und zu aus Ironie welchen nutzen. Kulturelle Ungenauigkeiten.
> 
> Erwähnte und/oder einbezogene Ships: Baekyeol, Xiuhan, Xiuchen, Hunhan, Taoris, Kray, Sexing, Suchen, Sesoo, Baeksoo, Keysoo.
> 
> Diese Story besteht nicht nur aus Smut, oder nur Fluff, oder nur Angst (s. englisches ,,Angst"). Auch ist dies nicht die typische Highschool!AU. Es ist eine Story mit Handlung und Entwicklung und fällt irgendwie in sämtliche Kategorien. Es ist eine Liebesgeschichte und eine Hassgeschichte und nicht alles nur Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen, nicht alles nur Tränen und Schmerz, nicht alles ist nur Sex. Sie ist alles. So ist Liebe. Und ich hoffe, euch gefällt es.

I own nothing, this is just a translation of the English original story by bd8d94!!!  
Diese Geschichte ist in keinster Weise von mir, das hier ist lediglich eine Übersetzung aus dem englischen Original von bd8d94!!!

A/n: Mein erstes Kapitel platzt nicht gerade vor Spannung, da es die Einleitung ist, aber ich verspreche, dass es eine tolle Geschichte wird 

 

Es war der dritte Schultag und Kyungsoo hatte bereits alles satt. Letztes Jahr zur selben Zeit hatte er gerade die Highschool angefangen und alles schien ein bisschen… heiterer. Alles war neu und aufregend. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die Aufregung legte. Highschool unterschied sich nicht wirklich großartig von der Middleschool. Fächer, die er nicht mochte, mit Leuten, die er nicht mochte und Lehrer, die ihn lobten, obwohl die ihn auch nicht weiter interessierten. Die größte Veränderung war, dass er, statt einem, nun zwei Freunde hatte, aber auch das war nicht allzu erstaunlich. Er und Sehun, die im selben Jahrgang und schon seit ihrer vorherigen Schule befreundet waren, trafen Joonmyun, ein Junge ein Jahr über ihnen, zu Beginn letzten Jahres. Wie sie war er ein Außenseiter und daraufhin endeten sie alle irgendwie miteinander.  
Jetzt saßen sie zusammen in der Cafeteria ihrer Jungenschule, ohne zu reden und sahen zu, wie die streitlustigste Gruppe von Jungs hereinspazierte und sich an den mittleren Tisch setzte, wo es sich niemand anderes wagte. Es war ihr Tisch. Sie waren die Jungs, die jeder fürchtete und sein wollte. Sie waren sieben, alle groß- außer der eine, Baekhyun, der nur wegen seinem nicht-wirklich-heimlichen Freund Chanyeol da war- und gutaussehend. Der Anführer ihres Rudels war der älteste, Kris, und wohl der Gutaussehendste- sicherlich dachte er das zumindest. Er war voller Muskeln und hatte goldene, gebräunte Haut und dunkelblonde Haare. Neben ihm war Tao, der dunkelhaarig und dunkelhäutiger war aber genauso wunderschön, mit sehr mysteriösen Augen. Dann gab es noch Jongdae, Yixing und einen Jungen in Kyungsoos Jahrgang namens Jongin, von dem jeder sagte, er sei noch attraktiver als Kris (auch wenn Kris dem niemals zustimmen würde). Jongin war der jüngste der Gruppe, aber er schien der Zweite in der Anführerreihe zu sein. Er strahlte eine Wildheit aus, die ihn älter erschienen ließ, als er war.  
Kyungsoo starrte die Jungs an, die vor Männlichkeit strotzten und merkte, wie er sich mit ihnen verglich. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen war er klein, mit schmalen Schultern und weiblichen Zügen, mit riesigen Augen, aber abgesehen davon zierlich. Er wirkte auf niemanden ansprechend. Es nervte ihn, dass die Leute mehr Wert auf Aussehen als Intelligenz legten- während er die besten Noten im Unterricht bekam, schenkte jeder seine Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit den anderen Schönlingen. Egal, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte, kein Mensch wollte ihn schätzen (Nicht, dass er sich um ihre Anerkennung scheren würde, aber trotzdem.).  
„Hey Leute!“ Eine Stimme unterbrach Kyungsoos pessimistische Gedanken und er machte automatisch Platz, als sich zwei Jungs neben ihn an ihren Tisch setzten. Sie trugen lockere T-Shirts und Shorts und waren schweißgebadet. Luhan und Minseok- die besten Fußballspieler der Schule, die manchmal, in den letzten zehn Minuten ihrer Mittagspause nach dem Fußballtraining, bei den Außenseitern saßen. Unter dem Tisch hielten sie Händchen, das konnte Kyungsoo sehen.  
Sie gingen nicht direkt miteinander aus, aber sie könnten es genauso gut. Jeder wusste es- und wenn nicht, konnte man es einfach erraten - dass Luhan in Minseok verliebt war, außer natürlich Minseok selbst, der sich weigerte zu glauben, dass Luhan jemals Interesse in ihm haben könnte, egal wie oft man ihm das Gegenteil sagte. Luhan selbst hat es ihm jedoch nie gestanden, also steckten sie irgendwie in einer Beste-Freunde-die-heimlich-ineinander-verliebt-sind-Situation fest. Allerdings wirkten sie glücklich und Kyungsoo kümmerte sich so oder so nicht wirklich darum.  
„Hey Luhan.“, sagte Sehun fröhlich und ignorierte Minseok völlig. Armer Sehun. Er war wahnsinnig in Luhan verknallt und hatte keine Chance bei ihm. Aber er machte sich scheinbar gern Hoffnungen. „Wie war das Training?“  
„Super! Baozi hat über das halbe Feld ein Tor geschossen!“, lobte Luhan und ließ Minseoks Hand los, damit er seinen Arm um dessen Schultern legen konnte. Minseok lächelte bescheiden und aß weiter von seinem Mittagessen. Kyungsoo wusste, dass Sehun versuchte, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen und lächelte.  
Es war armselig, wenn man sah, wie der alberne Maknae eifersüchtig wegen nichts wurde. Er hasste Luhans Spitznamen für Minseok- Baozi und Xiumin, sein chinesischer Name (da Luhan selbst Chinese ist). Manchmal brachte er ihnen chinesische Worte bei (welche die wenigen Augenblicke waren, in denen Kyungsoo wirklich aufpasste, weil er es liebte, Sprachen zu lernen), aber nur Minseok konnte sich wirklich gut auf Chinesisch mit Luhan unterhalten (was Sehun natürlich hasste).  
„Du wirkst heute ein bisschen abwesend, Soo.“, sagte Joonmyun nach einer Weile leise. Kyungsoo zuckte mit den Schultern, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Ich weiß, dass Luhan Minseok füttert und Sehun deswegen eingeschnappt ist.“, antwortete er gleichgültig.  
„Scheint, als ob du nur diese Typen anstarrst.“, bemerkte Joonmyun und nickte in Richtung der berühmt-berüchtigten Gruppe. Mit den Augen rollend stand Kyungsoo auf und packte seine Lunchbox in seinen Rucksack.  
„Heute werden Bilder gemacht. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr beide nicht so, wie ihr gerade ausseht, fotografiert werden wollt.“, sagte er zu Luhan und Minseok. „Die Mittagspause ist fast vorbei.“ Mit den Worten ging er; zu seinem Schließfach, wo er seinen Rucksack hineinstopfte. Er sah sich um, ob irgendjemand da war, aber der Gang war leer und er zog sich schnell ein modischeres Shirt an und schlüpfte in einen Hoodie. Seine Mutter zwang ihn immer dazu, sich am Bildertag schick zu machen und kämmte und gelte ihm auch noch die Haare (auch wenn er sie jedes Mal wieder verstrubbelte, sobald er im Bus saß). Ihm war dieses Jahr nicht schon wieder danach, die Lachnummer zu sein.  
Gerade, als er seine Schließfachtür, mit Büchern im Arm, zumachte, drängte sich eine Welle von Schülern durch die Korridore. Alle gingen zu ihren eigenen Schließfächern und ignorierten ihn, aber als er versuchte, sich der Menge anzuschließen, stieß er sofort mit jemandem zusammen. Ehrlich gesagt stolperten sie sich irgendwie gegenseitig über die Füße. Leider war dieser Jemand Byun Baekhyun, der sich an Chanyeol abfing, welcher sofort den Täter suchte, der sich an seinem Baekhyun vergriffen hatte, wodurch seine Augen auf Kyungsoo fielen.  
„Was zur Hölle soll das?“, schnauzte Chanyeol. „Pass doch auf!“  
„Tut mir leid.“, murmelte Kyungsoo sarkastisch. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Matheunterricht, setzte sich in die hintere Ecke und kritzelte auf die Ränder seines Blockes, als die Schulglocke läutete und Schüler hereinschwärmten. Ärgerlicherweise waren sowohl Jongin als auch Tao in seiner Klasse- ohne Sehun- und sie entschieden sich, sich ein paar Plätze vor ihn zu setzen. Als Tao vorbeiging, stieß er ausversehen Kyungsoos Ordner von seinem Tisch, vermutlich als Revanche dafür, dass er Baekhyun im Gang umgerannt hatte. Sein Ordner landete unter dem Tisch vor ihm und klappte auf, wodurch sein Notizbuch herausfiel und drei Plätze weiterrutschte. Bevor Kyungsoo überhaupt aufstehen konnte, griff Jongin lachend danach.  
„Was ist das, dein Tagebuch?“, spottete er und schlug das Buch auf. Kyungsoo sprang auf.  
„Gib das zurück!“, rief er und hechtete danach, aber Jongin zog es aus seiner Reichweite und rannte weg, brachte ein paar Tische zwischen sie, bevor er sich wieder dem Buch widmete. „Glotz es nicht an, es gehört mir!“ Tao lachte und hielt ihn davon ab, hinter Jongin herzurennen. Kyungsoo ballte die Fäuste als er Jongin dabei zusah, wie er durch sein Notizbuch blätterte- welches er als genauso privat wie ein Tagebuch ansah und nicht wollte, dass Andere, ganz besonders nicht diese Anderen, es durchschauten- und dann prompt eine Seite herausriss. Alle anderen Schüler lachten als Kyungsoos Augen noch größer wurden und Jongin das Buch schließlich zu Kyungsoo zurückwarf. Es landete auf dem Tisch vor ihm und er nahm es, dabei blieben seine Augen ständig auf der Seite in Jongins Hand. Jongin faltete sie vorsichtig und steckte sie in seine Tasche. Aber dann betrat der Lehrer das Klassenzimmer und kein Wort konnte noch über das Thema verloren werden.  
Kyungsoo setzte sich und blätterte zu der Stelle, wo die Seite herausgerissen wurde. Er fuhr mit dem Finger über den zurückgebliebenen Rand und spürte, wie seine Augen anfingen, zu tränen. Jongin hatte die Zeichnung genommen, mit der er erst letzte Nacht fertig geworden war- an der er tagelang hart gearbeitet hatte und auf die er so stolz gewesen war. Es war eine sehr realistische Zeichnung eines Wolfes- sie sah aus, wie ein schwarz-weiß Foto. Und jetzt war sein Meisterwerk weg.  
Als die zweite Glocke läutete, war ihre Klasse die erste, die zum Bildermachen gerufen wurde. Alle machten sich auf den Weg, Kyungsoo rieb sich die Augen und beeilte sich, um vor Jongin an der Tür zu sein. Er und Tao waren die letzten an der Tür und Kyungsoo sprang vor sie, stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Er funkelte zu Jongin auf.  
„Gib es zurück.“, zischte Kyungsoo.  
„Meint der Zwerg das Ernst?“, lachte Jongin und Tao kicherte. „Mach, dass du weg kommst.“  
„Gib mir meine Zeichnung zurück.“ Jongin stieß ihn einfach aus dem Weg und drückte sich an ihm vorbei. Kyungsoo stand da, für einen Moment ohne Luft und schaute ihnen hinterher. Er lief langsam hinter ihnen her und spürte, wie der Ärger in ihm anfing zu köcheln. Normalerweise war er nicht der Typ dafür, sich mit Leuten anzulegen, aber er wollte es Jongin heimzahlen, weil er so ein Arschloch war. Aber natürlich gab es nichts, was er hätte tun können.  
Mit einem Seufzen eilte er hinterher zum Fotografier-Raum, in dem jeder aufgereiht war und Tao und Jongin es irgendwie nach vorn geschafft hatten. Als ihre Bilder gemacht worden waren begaben sie sich in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, während sie nicht-wirklich-leise über Kyungsoo sprachen. Die Schlange bewegte sich zu langsam und Kyungsoo war gezwungen, ihr Lästern zu ertragen. Nachdem der Rest der Klasse fotografiert worden war, gingen sie zurück ins Klassenzimmer, aber Tao und Jongin blieben bis ganz zum Schluss. Als Kyungsoo hinter den Vorhang schlüpfte lachten sie schon wieder.  
„Hat er ernsthaft das an?“, fragte Tao höhnisch. Aber sobald sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten, zog Kyungsoo seinen Hoodie aus und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Der Fotograf erklärte ihm, wie er sich hinstellen sollte und sagte anschließend, er solle lächeln. Es gab einen Blitz und er versuchte, nicht zu blinzeln. Dann musste sich Kyungsoo in eine andere Richtung drehen und wurde erneut daran erinnert, zu lächeln. Er gab sich nicht wirklich Mühe, aber der Fotograf schien davon nicht sonderlich gestört und ließ ihn gehen. Kyungsoo nahm sein Sweatshirt, zog es sich über und trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Jongin grinste als er ihn sah. Sie folgten ihm zurück zum Unterricht, machten sich über ihn und seine Unfähigkeit, zu lächeln, seinen Herzschmerz wegen seiner verlorenen Zeichnung und sonst noch alles, womit sie ihn beleidigen konnten, lustig. Er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, um sich ruhig zu halten, damit er sich nicht umdrehen und sie schlagen würde.  
Nach der Schule kehrte Kyungsoo zu seinem Schließfach zurück, wo er auf Sehun traf, der dort schon auf ihn wartete. Er zerplatzte förmlich vor Aufregung, obwohl Kyungsoo keinen Schimmer hatte, warum.  
„Hyung, Hyung, Hyung!“, rief er, als er den kleineren Jungen auf sich zukommen sah. „Hyung!“  
„Was?“, grummelte Kyungsoo.  
„Joonmyun sagte, morgen gibt es eine Party- du weißt schon, wie eine erste-Schulwoche-Party oder sowas- und es ist Open Invitation! Gehst du hin?“  
Sehun sagte das alles sehr schnell und Kyungsoo hatte noch nicht einmal sein Schließfach geöffnet. Er drehte das Rädchen, bis das Schloss aufsprang, ehe er antwortete. „Natürlich nicht.“  
„Oh.“ Sehun schien für einen Augenblick verstimmt, aber Kyungsoo konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wie er davon überrascht sein konnte; seit wann war er je der Typ gewesen, um auf Partys zu gehen? „Naja, ich werde Luhan fragen, ob er mit mir hingehen will. Wartest du auf mich? Ich brauch nur eine Minute.“ Kyungsoo wollte sagen, dass nein, er nicht auf Sehun warten würde, aber gerade dann sah er Tao und Jongin und den Rest der Gruppe vorbeigehen, also nickte er. Er wollte nicht allein auf den Bus warten, wenn die in der Nähe waren. Sehun jubelte und eilte fort. Kyungsoo schloss gerade seine Schließfachtür, als der Junge zurückkam, mit rotem, aber begeistertem Gesicht.  
„Er hat Ja gesagt!“ Während der Busfahrt nach Hause erzählte Sehun Kyungsoo alles darüber; wie Luhan nach jemandem gesucht hatte, mit dem er hingehen könnte und wie Minseok nicht dort sein würde, weil er etwas vorhatte oder so, außerdem weiter und weiter, ob es Alkohol geben würde und ob er versuchen sollte, Luhan zu küssen oder nicht. Kyungsoo blendete ihn größtenteils einfach aus. Ihm waren Partys egal, ziemlich genauso wie Luhan oder ob Sehun ihn küssen oder mit ihm schlafen oder ihn gleich heiraten würde. Kyungsoo freute sich auf das Wochenende, wo ausschlafen konnte und dann lesen, oder etwas anderes malen, das Jongin nicht stehlen konnte.  
Am nächsten Morgen redete Sehun immer noch über die Party und Kyungsoo hörte immer noch nicht zu. Beim Mittagessen bekamen sie Luhan nicht zu Gesicht, weil er Fußballtraining hatte, aber Minseok kam früher als sonst, um mit ihnen zu essen, da er am Ende der Stunde abgeholt werden würde. Er war sehr still und redete nur manchmal mit Joonmyun. Sehun musste natürlich damit angeben, wie er mit Luhan zu der Party gehen würde, wovon Minseok wenigstens vortäuschte, es zu ignorieren.  
„Wirst du hingehen, Kyungsoo?“, fragte ihn Minseok und unterbrach damit Sehun. Kyungsoo schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht. Lu und ich sind die letzten zwei Jahre gegangen. Es macht Spaß, aber es wird ja noch viele geben.“  
„Die zwei sind immer bei den Partys.“, schob Joonmyun ein. „Oder sie veranstalten sie.“  
„Das stimmt gar nicht! Wir haben nur die eine geschmissen und manchmal sind wir auch zusammen daheim geblieben. Zum Beispiel, als die letztes Jahr an vier Wochenenden hintereinander Partys veranstaltet haben. Wir sind auf die erste gegangen; das war’s.“  
Kyungsoo hatte das Prahlkonzert zwischen Minseok und Sehun langsam satt und ging wieder früher. Weil er nicht wirklich wohin wusste, setzte er sich einfach vor sein Schließfach und las ein Buch. Aber er war müde; als er letzte Nacht ins Bett gegangen war, hatte er seine Gedanken nicht abschalten können, für Stunden wach gelegen und auf den Schlaf gewartet, bis er schlussendlich angefangen hatte, zu zeichnen, in der Hoffnung, seinen Kopf zu ermüden. Stattdessen hat er sich dazu verpflichtet gefühlt, wach zu bleiben und das Werk fertigzustellen, was ihm nur noch ein paar Stunden gelassen hat, bis die Schule anfing. Jetzt kämpfte er gegen seine schweren Augenlider an, aber er muss trotzdem eingenickt sein, denn plötzlich merkte er, wie sich sein Nacken steif anfühlte und seine Brille auf seine Nasenspitze gerutscht war. Er nahm sie ab und klappte sein Buch zu, als ihm ein Stück Papier zwischen den Seiten auffiel. Es war nur Schnipsel, aber es stand etwas darauf. Er zog es heraus und las.  
„Ich habe deine Zeichnungen gesehen, als Jongin dein Notizbuch angesehen hat. Sie waren schön.“  
Es war allenfalls eine seltsame Nachricht. Er nahm an, ein Kompliment. Er zerknüllte den Zettel und steckte ihn in seine Tasche, um sie später noch einmal anzusehen. Wer machte überhaupt sowas? Schrieb Leuten Nachrichten und schob sie in ihre Bücher, wenn sie im Korridor eingeschlafen waren. Warum hatte es derjenige Kyungsoo nicht einfach direkt sagen können?  
Wer auch immer es war, Kyungsoo bekam für den Rest des Tages nichts mehr von ihm zu spüren und Kyungsoo hatte es, bis er daheim war, schon wieder vergessen. Er verbrachte sein Wochenende mit Hausaufgaben- und danach damit, aus unerklärlichem Grund, sein Wissenschafts-Schulbuch zu lesen. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie er vom Thema abgewichen war, bis er sich schon um die hundert Seiten hereingelesen hatte und beschloss, seinen Samstagnachmittag damit zu verbringen, das ganze Buch zu lesen. Als er diese Nacht zu Bett ging, waren seine Augen überanstrengt und sein Gehirn von Wissen überlaufend.  
Am nächsten Tag machte er einen Spaziergang, eine Übung, die er manchmal vor dem Zeichnen machte, weil es seine kreativen Gedanken ankurbelte. Aber für heute hatte er sich geschworen Bücher, Stifte, alles zu meiden. Einfach einen Tag lang zu entspannen. Also wanderte er für eine Weile, ging dann nach Hause und rief Joonmyun an. Sie redeten nicht viel, aber Joonmyun freute sich trotzdem, weil Kyungsoo sonst nie jemanden anrief. Zuletzt bereitete er für seine Familie Abendessen zu, die sich überschwänglich freute und begeistert aß. Es war ein sinnloser Tag, aber es fühlte sich gut an, einfach einmal nichts gelernt und sein eigenes Leben gelebt zu haben.  
Mit Montag kam Schule und ein Sehun, der über seine Nacht mit Luhan schwafelte. Sie hatten eine wahnsinnige Nacht gehabt; sie haben getrunken, getanzt und der mutig getrunkene Sehun hat tatsächlich Luhan geküsst und es war das Beste, was ihm je passiert ist. Kyungsoo vermutete, dass er sich für seinen Freund freute, der sogar jetzt noch vollkommen aus dem Häuschen war. Aber als ihre Mittagspause herangerückt war und Luhan nicht da war, wirkte Sehun enttäuscht, als ob er erwartet hätte, dass Luhan auf einmal sein Interesse an Fußball verlieren und all seine Zeit mit dem Jungen verbringen würde, den er einmal geküsst hatte. Vielleicht weil er betrunken war, vielleicht im Affekt, aber Kyungsoo fand es unwahrscheinlich, dass Luhan Sehun wirklich mochte.  
Jedoch tauchte der Junge schlussendlich auf, ohne seinen Baozi- der scheinbar duschen war- und fragte ob Sehun (und, als nachträgliche Idee, Kyungsoo und Joonmyun) morgen zu ihrem Spiel kommen würden. Es war, als hätte er Sehun um ein Date gebeten, zumindest verstand Sehun es als solches. Dann gingen sie zusammen und Kyungsoo wusste nicht, wohin. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob Luhan Sehun etwas vormachte, mit Absicht oder ohne. Er fragte Joonmyun dazu, aber der Ältere wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Du glaubst, dass Luhan ihn nicht mag?“

„Ich glaube, dass er in Minseok verliebt ist, es sei denn, seine Zuneigung wendet sich so schnell zu jemand anderem.“, sagte Kyungsoo kühl. „Ein Kuss, und dann? Minseok ist futsch? Seit wir sie kennen, war es offensichtlich, dass Luhan immer nur Augen für Minseok hatte.“  
„Vielleicht stimmt das aber gar nicht.“, schlug Joonmyun vor. „Ich meine… vielleicht sind sie einfach nur gute Freunde.“  
Kyungsoo glaubte es nicht und glaubte auch nicht, dass es Joonmyun tat. Aber er widersprach nicht. Kurz danach kam Minseok herein, mit immer noch nassen Haaren von seiner Dusche, scheinbar mit ebenso getunkter Laune.  
„Wo ist Luhan?“, fragte er als er sich setzte.  
„Ist mit Sehun irgendwohin gegangen.“ Kyungsoo zuckte die Schultern. Minseok, der gerade einen Bissen von seinem Apfel nehmen wollte, ließ ihn fallen. Er aß daraufhin nichts mehr.  
„Oh.“, murmelte er. Es herrschte Stille, bis jemand zu ihrem Tisch kam. Es war einer von Jongins Frenden- Jongdae. Er ignorierte die beiden anderen und fragte Minseok, ob er an ihrem Tisch sitzen wolle. Es sähe hier zu traurig aus (im Gegensatz zu Kyungsoo waren Minseok und Luhan akzeptabel, weil sie Fußball spielten und dabei die Besten waren). Also ermutigte ihn Jongdae, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen und ihm zu erzählen, was ihn bedrückte. Minseok verabschiedete sich von ihnen und Kyungsoo ignorierte ihn, als ging, um sich zu den anderen Jungs zu setzen. Kyungsoo sah, wie er traurig mit Jongdae redete und Yixing ebenfalls zuhörte, er aber von allen anderen ignoriert wurde, wobei Jongdae schlussendlich seinen Arm um den kleineren Jungen legte.  
Kyungsoo legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Kinder sind so dramatisch.“ , seufzte er, obwohl Minseok älter war als er. Er hatte kein Einfühlungsvermögen für Teenager, auch wenn er die Psyche hinter ihrem Verhalten bis zu einem gewissen Grad verstand. Er hatte schon mehr als nur einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, es aber immer wieder verworfen. Es würde ihn nicht stören, anders zu sein, wenn er damit all dem Drama entgehen könnte (Was allerdings nicht bedeutete, dass er nicht davon umgeben war).  
„Lass ihn.“, sagte Joonmyun. „Es ist nicht schlimm, sich aufmuntern zu lassen.“  
Während dem Spiel am nächsten Tag fiel Kyungsoo allerdings einiges auf. Sehun hatte ihn vorher schon zu Spielen geschleppt und jetzt bemerkte er eine vollkommene Wandlung in der Dynamik der Heimmannschaft – die sich ausschließlich um eine eisige Spannung zwischen Minseok und Luhan drehte. Wenn er es nicht schon gewusst hätte, hätte Kyungsoo spätestens jetzt geschlussfolgert, dass sie sich gestritten haben. Sehun hat davon den ganzen Morgen geredet – wie Luhan in Tränen wegen dem schrecklichen Streit mit seinem gekränkten und eifersüchtigen besten Freund zu ihm gekommen war. Luhan fand es dumm; dass es nur so weit gekommen war, weil Minseok eifersüchtig war, dass er Zeit mit dem Jungen verbrachte, den er mochte und nicht seinem besten Freund. Dass Luhan seit Jahren an Minseok interessiert war und er nicht einmal einen Gedanken zu viel an ihn verschwendet hat, bis er sich schließlich jemand anderem zuwandte und Minseok die Aufmerksamkeit vermisste. So wahnsinnig ahnungslos, die Beiden. Aber jetzt hatte Minseok jemand anderen gefunden, der ihn ins Rampenlicht stellte – Jongdae – also worüber sollte er sich beschweren?  
Wie auch immer, Sehuns langatmigem Märchen zufolge war alles nur ein Haufen Geschrei, Geheul und beinahe-Liebesgeständnisse (auch wenn beide das nicht geschnallt hatten und Kyungsoo ziemlich sicher war, dass Sehun es auch nicht hatte). Also redeten sie jetzt nicht miteinander und Sehun saß da und feuerte Luhan an, während Jongdae dasselbe für Minseok tat. Und am Ende des Spiels, während der letzten paar Sekunden, als alles feststand und Luhan das entscheidende Tor schoss, rannte Sehun zu ihm und küsste ihn mitten auf dem Feld, wo alle, insbesondere Minseok, es sehen konnten. Dann verschwand Minseok in der Menge, als alles in Jubeln ausbrach und das Team Luhan hochhielt, aber Kyungsoo hätte schwören können, dass er den Jungen im blauen Trikot vom Feld rennen sah, was Jongdae scheinbar auch bemerkt hatte, denn er rannte ihm hinterher.  
Es war ja alles sehr interessant, aber Kyungsoo war natürlich vollkommen gelangweilt und wollte sich deshalb gerade auf den Weg machen, als Joonmyun nach seiner Hand griff.  
„Willst du Luhan… und Minseok nicht gratulieren?“  
„Nein.“  
Er war weg bevor Joonmyun ihn weiter belästigen konnte. Ärgerlicherweise merkte er, wie ihm jemand folgte, und er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und dem Älteren sagen, er solle ihn in Ruhe lassen, als er merkte, dass sein Verfolger definitiv nicht Joonmyun war.  
„Dir ist wohl nicht nach feiern?“ Die Stimme war kalt und nicht unbekannt. Sie hatte ihn erst letzte Woche angebrüllt. Chanyeol.  
„Nicht wirklich.“, antwortete Kyungsoo genauso eisig, ohne sich umzudrehen. Denn es waren alle von ihnen, mit Ausnahme von Jongdae, und das war Grund genug, sich nicht umzusehen.  
„Warum leistest du uns dann nicht Gesellschaft?“, sagte Chanyeol. Kyungsoo wusste, dass es eine höhnische Frage war, die man nicht ernst nehmen konnte.  
„Verlockend.“, überlegte Kyungsoo mit triefendem Sarkasmus. „Wenn ich keine Werte und Standards hätte, würde ich dein Angebot vielleicht sogar annehmen.“  
Sie holten ihn ein und ihre Geduld schien sich dem Ende zu neigen. „Wie bitte? Was hast du gesagt?“  
Kyungsoo wusste, dass er nicht mehr sagen musste. Er hatte sich sein eigenes Grab bereits tief genug geschaufelt und kam jetzt nicht mehr hinaus. Vielleicht werden sie mich verprügeln, vielleicht machen sie jetzt überhaupt nichts und werden ein Psycho-Spiel mit mir spielen, und, wenn ich es am wenigsten erwarte, angreifen.  
Aber nein, so geduldig waren sie nicht. Er spürte, wie sein Arm so fest ergriffen wurde, dass es wehtat, und er herumgewirbelt wurde. Er zuckte zusammen, als er zu Kris hochstarrte, dem Ursprung der Stimme, mit der er zuletzt gesprochen hatte. Kyungsoo fühlte sich neben dem riesigen Jungen noch viel winziger. Die meisten Leute hätten wahrscheinlich Angst, aber was war schon das Schlimmste, das er tun konnte? Ihn ein paar Mal schlagen, vielleicht sogar ausknocken. Das war nichts Angsteinflößendes.  
„Hab ein bisschen Respekt vor Älteren.“, spuckte Kris. Wie ironisch.  
„Sag das deinen Liebhabern.“, zischte Kyungsoo zurück und funkelte über seine Schulter zu Tao und Jongin neben ihm. Er fühlte, wie sein Arm verdreht wurde, und tat sein Bestes, keinerlei Reaktion zu zeigen.  
„Du hältst dich wohl für was Besonderes?“  
„Nein.“, antwortete Kyungsoo ehrlich. „Aber du tust es, und darum denkst du auch, ich sollte zu deinen Füßen zittern. Du bist kein Stück besser als ich, aber ich werde dich weiter in deiner kleinen Fantasiewelt leben lassen, wo du der King bist. Eines Tages wird dich die Realität einholen und naja… dann können die diejenigen sein, die dich wieder zusammenbauen.“  
Es war sehr gewagt von ihm all das zu sagen, während Kris‘ Griff immer enger wurde. Kyungsoo konnte den Schmerz nicht verleugnen, aber die vollkommene Genugtuung, den Jungen stumm zu stellen, war es auf jeden Fall wert. Er bemerkte erst nachdem er seinen Satz beendet hatte, dass er sich selbst zu einer Zielscheibe machte und für den Rest der Zeit an seiner Schule keine Ruhe mehr haben würde. Selbst wenn Kris abgehen würde, wären immer noch die anderen da, um ihn zu quälen. Ups.  
Er hatte den Schlag von Kris erwartet, aber er keuchte trotzdem von dem siedend heißen, weißen Schmerz, der seinen Rücken hinabschoss, als er Kontakt mit Kris‘ Faust machte. Auf keinen Fall war seine Nase gerade nicht gebrochen worden, aber der Schmerz war so heftig, dass er nicht einmal daran denken konnte. Seine Sicht wechselte von weiß zu schwarz und schließlich zum Grau des Parkhauspflasters und dem Rot des Blutes an seinen Händen, als er seine Nase hielt. Qual kreischte durch seine Nerven, berichtete seinem Gehirn von dem Schaden, der seiner Nase, allgemein seinem ganzen Gesicht und seinen Knien, auf die er gefallen war, zugefügt worden war. Seine Augen wurden feucht und die Tränen mischten sich mit dem Blut, und entfernt hörte er über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren Gelächter.  
Kyungsoo zwang sich, nachdem die Gruppe weg war, trotz der Benommenheit auf die Füße und tastete sich halbblind an der Schulwand entlang, während die Welt sich widerlich drehte, bis er einen Eingang fand und sich durch die Flure zur nächsten Toilette schleppte. Er erreichte das Waschbecken und wusch seine Hände, während er sich im Spiegel anstarrte. Seine Nase sah nicht krumm aus, aber sie blutete ziemlich stark und er musste versuchen, das zu stoppen. Sein Shirt war sowieso schon rot gefärbt, also zerriss er es und hielt es sich gegen die Nase, bevor er beinahe anfing zu schreien, als er das Spiegelbild von jemand anderem bemerkte.  
„Minseok, was zur Hölle!?“  
Minseok hatte sich in der Ecke des Raumes zusammengerollt, mit geschwollenen und roten Augen, und lehnte sich an die Schulter von Kim Jongdae. Sie hatten ihn gesehen aber er hatte sie definitiv nicht bemerkt. Scheinbar waren sie vorerst von seinem Aussehen sprachlos gewesen, aber als er wieder zu sich kam, sprang Minseok auf und rannte zu Kyungsoo, fragte ihn, ob er okay war, was passiert war und ob er irgendetwas bräuchte.  
„Mir geht’s gu- AU!“ Kyungsoo wurde unterbrochen als Minseok seine Arme um Kyungsoo warf und seinen Arm traf, wodurch er sich schmerzhaft die Nase anschlug. Der Rand seines Blickfeldes wurde weiß.  
„Tut mir leid!“, sagte er schnell. „Es ist nur – was ist passiert? Wo sind Joonmyun und – naja, wo sind alle?“  
„Ich bin alleine gegangen.“, erklärte Kyungsoo leicht gereizt. „Dann hat Kris, der Freund deines lieben Jongdae, entschieden, dass mein Gesicht zum Reinschlagen gut aussieht.“  
„Er hätte es nicht getan, wenn du es nicht verdient hättest.“, wandte Jongdae ein. Kyungsoo funkelte ihn nur an und Minseok schnappte nach Luft und drehte sich zu Jongdae um, um Kyungsoo zu verteidigen. „Was? Stimmt doch. Kris schlägt Leute nicht einfach aus Spaß.“  
Dem konnte Kyungsoo nicht ganz zustimmen. „Nein, du hast Recht. Ich hab ihn zurechtgewiesen, hab ihm gesagt, dass er nicht so toll ist, wie er denkt. Das hat ihm nicht gefallen.“  
„Das ist doch überhaupt kein Grund!“, rief Minseok, und Kyungsoo hätte beinahe gelacht. Ehrlich? „Oh Kyungsoo!“ Er umarmte ihn fester. „Bist du okay? Pass auf, lass mich Joonmyun anrufen!“  
„Nein, nein, das ist nicht nötig.“ Aber es war zu spät. Minseok hatte ihn losgelassen, sein Handy herausgeholt und wählte Joonmyuns Nummer. Er ging nach dem vierten Klingeln ran.  
„Kyungsoo wurde verletzt, er braucht dich.“, erklärte Minseok und sagte ihm, wo sie waren. Ich brauch ihn nicht, verdammt nochmal. „Hol auch Sehun her.“  
„Nein, bring um Gottes Willen nicht Sehun!“Aber Minseok legte auf und nahm ein Papiertuch, um ein bisschen von dem Blut auf Kyungsoos Gesicht abzuwischen.  
„Fass mich nicht an!“, sagte Kyungsoo wütender als beabsichtigt, als er vor Schmerz zusammenfuhr.  
Alles geschah danach in Aufregung; Jongdaes Abzug und die Unbehaglichkeit zwischen ihm und Minseok; Sehun, der nur kurz danach hereinplatze, mit Joonmyun und Luhan im Schlepptau; und natürlich Sehuns endloses Geplappere und die darauffolgenden Tränen. Er umarmte Kyungsoo fest und wusch sein Shirt für ihn und fing an, das Blut abzuwischen und fragte Fragen über Fragen. Minseok sah Luhan nicht an und umgedreht, aber es war Spannung da. Und als klar wurde wer Kyungsoo das angetan hatte, funkelte Sehun Minseok an.  
„Komm, bringen wir dich nach Hause.“, sagte Sehun und zog ihn von Minseok weg. „Und besorgen wir dir ein neues Shirt.“  
„Du kannst meins anziehen.“, schlug Luhan Kyungsoo vor. Ohne Zweifel zog Kyungsoo beim Gedanken, Luhans verschwitztes Fußballtrikot auch nur in seiner Nähe zu haben, ein Gesicht, denn er fügte schnell hinzu: „Nicht das hier, mein anderes Shirt, das ich vorher anhatte. Und ich kann dich heimfahren, wenn du willst.“  
„Danke.“, murmelte Kyungsoo, dankbar aber genervt von all der Aufmerksamkeit. Luhan rannte los, um sein Shirt aus der Umkleide zu holen und Sehun brachte Kyungsoo zu Luhans Auto, während Joonmyun zurückblieb, um mit Minseok zu reden. Kyungsoo war innerlich froh, weil Sehun und Luhan so kalt zu dem Älteren gewesen sind und er deswegen sicherlich traurig war.  
Aber dann trug Kyungsoo Luhans Shirt auf dem Rücksitz von Luhans Auto, zusammen mit Luhans Freund, der ihn beschmalzte. Und er kam nach Hause und Sehun erklärte seiner Mutter, was passiert war, und Luhan sagte ihm, er solle sich keine Gedanken wegen dem Shirt machen, er solle es ihm einfach morgen zurückgeben. Dann gingen sie, aber Kyungsoo musste seine nervende Mutter ertragen, und es wurde ihm irgendwie alles zu viel, also ging er auf sein Zimmer und legte sich für den Rest des Nachmittags in sein Bett, bis seine Mutter ihm Abendbrot brachte und er dann für den Rest der Nacht schlief.


End file.
